


Two Crimson Idols {Idolish7 + Uta No Prince Sama Fanfic}

by XYukiJudaiX



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Getting to Know Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentions of Zero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-04-20 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYukiJudaiX/pseuds/XYukiJudaiX
Summary: Idolish7 and STARISH, the biggest idol groups in their respective ways. They have come together to do a duet show that was similar with QUARTET NIGHT. There is going to be other idol groups to join in the project as well. All according to plan, right?Well, there was something that Nanase Riku and Ittoki Otoya are hiding and only certain people know about it..And there is someone out there who is taking an interest to the idol groups. Specifically to Otoya and Riku. And claims to be a former vice manager to the legendary idol himself, Zero.What will happen?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Idolish7 or its content! It belongs to Bandai Namco Entertainment. Uta No Prince Sama and its content doesn't belong to me either cuz it belongs to Broccoli. I only kinda own the plot so... Yeah. Somehow, I was inspired to write this after reading other Idolish7/UtaPri stories from other people. So I gotta thank them for making me try writing this. There's gonna be slow updates for a lot of reasons so, I'll try my best to upload something. I only know about the anime versions (and research), not the games so I'm sorry if everything is wrong. I don't know if I'll include any ships but we'll just see. This is my first time writing something like this. I usually write Yu-Gi-Oh related stories but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try something new. I'll do my best to get everyone's personalities the same so I don't know if I'm making them out of character.
> 
> Enjoy the reading~!

................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a small note... Both Riku and Otoya are gonna be females instead of their male counterparts. ╮(╯▽╰)╭ I might be liking genderbent characters but I still love them for who they are.
> 
> ((And spot6600, if you’re reading this, I have seen your comment about the story and I did a double check to make sure that you’re telling the truth, mainly because that I need some evidence before I believe in it. I can see what you mean, the only thing, to my understanding, is that I excluded are the twins and Otoya being related to each other. I do apologize for not giving you the credit that you deserve. Credits to you for your prompt.))


	2. Not An Actual Chapter.. Sorry

Okay, I know that I haven’t posted anything much as of yet and I apologize. I was reading back the summary of this story and I think it isn’t working enough to me, so I scrapped most of the things on it. Riku and Otoya are still females in this case, along with certain individuals knowing their real genders and the public doesn’t know anything about it yet, and the mysterious person having an interest to the redheads. Since I scrapped most of everything, I decided to try writing something like how STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT collaborated with each other in Shining Live in some way. Only it’s STARISH and I7 doing their own project together. Other idol groups like TRIGGER, ReVale, Zool, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS are probably gonna be involved in this as well. That’s what I’ll try my best to write this and hopefully it will be a good read. :3 I just have some questions really quick:

What would be the project name be since STARISH and I7 are working together?

Since there’s a possibility that I can get the idols to interact with each other, what shall they do to promote some stuff?

Since I kinda know most of the spoilers from random anime, what do you guys know from playing either Idolish7 or Uta No Prince Sama games?

I think that’s about it. I really do apologize that there was a sudden change in this story. I just hope it will work out.

Bye lovely homies~!


	3. Just Read This (And I Am So Sorrt)

So, I was looking back at my other stories and I was looking back at my notes for this story and for some reason, I don’t have the motivation to write this. Yeah, I know I didn’t start this at all and I was planning to watch the Utapri anime to see what I need to learn and rewatch Idolish7 as well. 

I still love Idolish7 with all my heart and watch it with no problem but I can’t seem to get into Utapri as much as I used to when I first saw it. I even played the Shining Live app just to get back into the hype and all I can focus on is the music and that’s it. I guess I can’t get into it as I hope I would. Sorry Utapri fans out there.

I was thinking about deleting this but if for some reason someone would want to adopt this, then let me know I guess???

And @spot6600 if you’re somehow reading this, I wasn’t be able to credit you properly when I first placed this in this site and I have seen your comment thanks to my email. I wanted to double check to see what it was again in your book of prompts but it’s deleted so... I can’t remember what it was when you first mentioned it due to my irl situations. I do apologize for not crediting you at that time.

So, I know there are people who are waiting for this story to begin, but unfortunately it won’t happen. Like I said, if someone wants to adopt this for some reason then let me know. 

For now, I will be working on with my other stories that needs to be worked on.

I’m so sorry guys.. 😔


End file.
